Keene Curtis
| birthplace = Salt Lake City, Utah, USA | deathdate = | deathplace = , U.S. | occupation = Actor }} Keene Holbrook Curtis (February 15, 1923 – October 13, 2002) was an American character actor. Born in Salt Lake City, Curtis made his film debut in the 1948 Orson Welles adaptation of Macbeth. Additional film credits included American Hot Wax, Rabbit Test, The Buddy System, Legalese, I.Q., Heaven Can Wait, Sliver, The Wrong Damn Film and Richie Rich's Christmas Wish. Curtis' theatrical career began in 1955 as a Broadway stage manager. His first appearance as a performer was in a 1965 revival of You Can't Take It with You. In 1971, he was awarded the Tony Award for Best Featured Actor in a Musical for The Rothschilds. Additional Broadway credits included The Cherry Orchard, A Patriot for Me, Via Galactica, Annie, and La Cage aux Folles.He reeived an Obie Award nomination for his role as Bradley in the A. R. Gurney play '' The Cocktail Hour '' . Curtis had a recurring role as the owner of Melville's Restaurant in Cheers. His many television credits include The Magician as quirky reporter Max Pomeroy opposite Bill Bixby, Gypsy and appearances on Dark Shadows, Hawaii Five-O, M*A*S*H, Sanford and Son, The Jeffersons, Quincy, M.E., Eight Is Enough, Three's Company, Lou Grant, Hart to Hart, Benson, Newhart, Knight Rider, Murder, She Wrote, Touched by an Angel, Ally McBeal, Party of Five, Brotherly Love, The Smurfs, Stargate SG-1, The Pretender, Wonder Woman, Night Court, Trapper John, M.D., Full House, ER, Caroline in the City, Matt Houston, Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Coach, Beverly Hills, 90210, Modesty Blaise, Logan's Run, Baretta, Lambada, Partners in Crime, Hope and Gloria, Ned & Stacey, The Drew Carey Show, Men Behaving Badly, Private Benjamin, Ellery Queen, Karen, The Wizard, Sunset Beach as well as 21 episodes of The Pirates of Dark Water. For the animated series SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, he voiced the character the Pastmaster. He also provided the voice of Grand Moff Tarkin for the first Star Wars radio drama. He has also done voice talents for other cartoon shows including The Little Mermaid, The Dukes, The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour, Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures, Trollkins, The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda, The Mork & Mindy / Laverne & Shirley / Fonz Hour, Timeless Tales from Hallmark, The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible, Denver, the Last Dinosaur, The Snorks, The Jetsons, Space Stars, Adventures from the Book of Virtues, The Herculoids, Fantastic Max, Paddington Bear, The Centurions, Kissyfur, Mother Goose and Grimm, The Hot Rod Dogs and Cool Car Cats and Bonkers. Death Curtis died from complications from Alzheimer's disease in a Bountiful, Utah nursing home, aged 79, and was buried there at Bountiful Memorial Park. External links * http://keenecurtis.blogspot.com/ * * * * Category:1923 births Category:2002 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:People from Salt Lake City, Utah Category:Tony Award winners fr:Keene Curtis